Wireless wide area network (WWAN) data connectivity may be afforded to user computers. In this way Internet connectivity is facilitated typically over a telephony transceiver, which has the advantage of not requiring wired access or positioning of the computer within range of a wireless LAN access point.
As understood herein, setting up a WWAN account typically entails significant data entry and setup on the part of the user. Furthermore, since many WWAN accounts come with a string attached—limits on how much data is transferred using the WWAN account for a period of e.g., a month (referred to as bandwidth limitations), users must, distractingly, manage their WWAN usage either to prevent overcharges or complete WWAN account disablement is the bandwidth limits are exceeded.